BOM
by radixcoffe
Summary: Terdengar si sersan panik "Kondisi darurat ! BOM akan meledak, mohon instruksi" "OK, ikuti kata2 saya ""SIAP" "assyhadualla" "ASSYHADUALLA" "illa..." "ILLA..." *Eren bingung* "haillallah" "HAILLALLAH" "waassyhaduanna" "WAASSYHADUANNA" "muhammadarrosullullah" "MUHAMMADARROSULLULLAH" "*tambah bingung*"..!""Aku cinta" "AKU CINTA" "kamu" "heh? DUUUAAARRRRR ! *T


**warning:ooc!gaje!typo!dll!**

**Shingeki No Kyojin milik Isayame Hajime**

**don't like don"t read**

* * *

Cerita ini terjadi di sebuah mall yang dipasangi bom, waktu itu seorang sersan yang bernama Eren Jaeger sedang berbelanja untuk mengisi hari sayangnya dia belum mahir untuk menjinakkan belum tersebut,namun untungnya dia selalu membawa via radionya kemana-mana sehingga dia bisa menghubungi komandannya Rivaille.

"Lapor komandan saya menemukkan bom di sebuah mall dan sekarang saya berada didepan BOM yg akan meledak komandan - Ganti"

"Tolong bersihkan area dulu sersan !"

"Maksudnya, saya nyapu dan ngepel dulu ya komandan? Mohon insruksi ! Ganti "

"Bukaaan ! Bodoh ! Ambil radius beberapa meter dari pusat BOM lalu bersihkan area

tersebut dari objek yang bisa membahayakan"

"Siap Komandan ! "

*tak brp lama* "Lapor Komandan, area sudah dibersihkan. Ganti"

"Oke, sekarang kamu fokus ke BOM ! Beraap menit waktu yang tersisa Jaegar ?"

"Sekarang menunjukan hitungan mundur 15:00:56 komandan !"

"Berarti kamu masih punya waktu 15 menit, Cepat buka tutup BOMnya pake obeng !"

"Kalo saya buka nanti garansinya batal donk komandan?"

"Anjrit~emang barang elektronik pake garansi? Cepat bongkar !"

"SIAP"

"BOM sudah terbuka komandan sekarang ada banyka kabel, mohon instruksi Ganti"

"Sekarang potong kabel yg terdekat "

"Siap, Laksana...!"*prettt*

Tiba2 pembicaraan terpotong, kondisi markas Heboh dan komandan pun marah marah sambil memaki kebodohan si sersan.

"Itu prajurit sekolah dimana sih? Goblok dihabisin sendiri. Saya suruh potong kabel di BOM itu, bukan kabel hedset yg nempel di badan dia !

Dan untungnya sang komandan memiliki komunikasi cadangan dengan menelepon sang sersan, begitu nyala terdengar suara

" Tutupen botolmu, tutupen oplosanmu

Emanen nyawamu ojo mbok terus teruske

mergane orak ono gunane " ya ampun ternyata lagunya oplosan

Komandan dan anak buahnya di markas langsung joget oplosan ala y*s . Akhirnya setelah

10detik sersan mengangkatnya dengan santai

"Panggilan dicopy, siap menerima instruksi "

"HEHH ! Itu tadi kamu apaan? Saya panggil kok ada suara musik seperti itu HAHH ?

"Itu namanya RBT komandan, sekarang kan lagi ngetren"

" ini jalur militer sersan !jangan main2 kalo berhadapan dgn BOM, MENGERTI?"

"SIAP"

Dimarkas, komandan liat buku nyari data tentang BOM jenis apa itu "Sersan ! Tolong

dicari dari mana asalnya yang tadi ! Saya tunggu datanya ! "

"Asalnya dr y*s komandan, nama penyanyinya kurang tau tapi yang paling sering menyanyinnya Soimah komandan "

"Arghh... Saya minta data BOMnya bukan RBT yg tadi"

"Oh map komandan "

"BOM sudah dilokalisir, ada 4 kabel, minta instruksi-Ganti"

" Sekarang potong kabel hijau "

"Siap,tapi tunggu sebentar komandan" aduh anak yang satu ini udah jelas waktunya kepepet pakai tunggu-tungguan segala lagi

"Berhubungan waktunya tinggal 2 menit lagi,izinkan saya untuk sholat dulu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu cepatlah dan satu hal lagi doakan saya biar cepat tinggi"

"Baik komandan"

Setelah usai sholat

"Komandan , kabelnya sudah saya potong-Ganti"

"Tadi kamu patong kabel warna apa?"

"Hijau komandan"

"Apa gak salah potong kamu?"

"Sumpah tadi saya potong yang ijo, mungkin komandan yang salah"

" Ettdah, udah salah pake ngeyel tinggal kabel warna apa saja?"

"Merah, Hitam dan Hijau"

" HAH ! Kenapa yang hijau masih ada?"

"Lah, yg hijau memang ada 2 komandan 1 hijau daun & 1 lagi hijau langit "

" Woi! Hijau langit itu biru bukan hijau

"Tapi dikampung saya ijo"

"Bodoh ! Berarti yang kamu potong tadi yg ijo langit?"

" Ya komandan, siap menerima instruksi berikutnya "

" Dasar GOBLOK "*sambil geleng2 kepala"

Terdengar si sersan panik "Kondisi darurat ! BOM akan meledak, mohon instruksi"

"OK, ikuti kata2 saya "

"SIAP"

"assyhadualla" | "ASSYHADUALLA" | "illa..." | "ILLA..." *Eren bingung* | "haillallah"| "HAILLALLAH"|"waassyhaduanna"|"WAASSYHADUANNA" | "muhammadarrosullullah" | "MUHAMMADARROSULLULLAH"

"*tambah bingung*"..?!"

"Aku cinta" |"AKU CINTA" |"kamu" |"heh?

DUUUAAARRRRR ! *TAMAT*

* * *

**yo minna ane kembali lagi ,... **

**cerita yg ane bkin nih terinspirasi dari sbuah cerita yg ane baca**

**karena nggk tw lagi mw blang apa,jadi ane hanya bisa bilang terima kasih tlah mbacanya**


End file.
